Not As Planned: Life After 'The Truth'
by defiaureve
Summary: This story picks up sometime after "The Truth" and explores what could have been.
1. Not As Planned

Not As Planned

By SisSpooky

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, unless you don't recognize the name from the X-Files series, in which case there is a good chance I made them up. Otherwise, Scully, Mulder, Skinner, etc. belong to Chris Carter and the mighty all owning 1013 Productions.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The justice of the peace announced as he closed his book and looked on at the couple before him. The groom kissed his bride quickly, took her hand, and they walked toward the front door. The newlyweds stopped, waved their thanks and quickly left the building. "They sure were in a hurry."

"Yeah," a middle-aged woman agreed as she stepped up beside him. "Probably one of those 'have to' cases."

"Maybe, but I don't think so." The man looked to be in his forties, maybe early fifties. He had a graying beard and mustache, neatly trimmed hair and olive skin. His clothing – khaki pants, a crisp white shirt, and a burgundy sweater vest – brought out the intensity of his blue eyes. "I'd like to think they are really and truly in love. That they got married this way because they just couldn't wait any longer."

"Then that's what we'll think. How about we celebrate their nuptials with a glass of wine?"

"Sure," the man wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and they walked together, happily, to the kitchen.

XX

"Mulder?" She asked sleepily, long after they had arrived at their hotel room.

"Hmm?"

"What were their names? The man who married us, and his wife?"

The names didn't really matter, they had been forgotten the moment the ceremony began, and would be forgotten again no doubt. He thought for a moment, "I don't remember. Want me to dig the marriage license out of the truck?"

"No, I was just curious." She laid her arm over his chest and lazily drew circles on his side with her index finger. "Where to now?"

"Canada, I guess. We sure as hell can't stay here. How much money do we have left?"

"A few hundred . . .four, maybe five."

She tried to sound cheerful about their financial status, but wasn't sure she had achieved her goal. As former federal employees, they weren't used to having a great deal of money in the bank, but they were certainly used to having enough for a luxury item or two. There had been no time to pack a bag when they left. All of his clothes were still in New Mexico and Scully's closet. The bulk of her clothing remained alongside his at her apartment in Georgetown. The first chunk of their limited funds went to the basics of a wardrobe. They lived out of the same suitcase, shared the same razor and deodorant, even the same cheap bar of soap. Another large portion of their money went for one cheap hotel room after another as they traveled north from state to state, nameless town to nameless town. "I'll find a job as soon as we get to Canada. I promise."

"I'm not worried. I'll do the same. Maybe we can find teaching jobs or something."

"And if we can't?"

He was concerned for their future. There had never been a question of Scully's going with him, or of her being with him for life. But now, now she was his wife of almost twelve hours. Though that didn't really change things between them as far as either of them were concerned, it did make him wonder what in the hell he had been thinking when he insisted they marry before crossing the border. They were a family, a family with a child out in the world somewhere, and he felt it his job to provide for them. A child, their son, William. How perfect their wedding day would have been if their son had been there to share in their joy. _Maybe it's a good thing William isn't here now _thought Mulder. _How in the hell would I care for a child? I can't even guarantee Scully and I will live until next year. This is certainly no life for anyone, much less a baby. My baby, her child, our son. _

"I did a little waitressing in college. I'll do it again if I have to."

"For God's sake, you're a medical doctor. It isn't right, you shouldn't have to take a job waiting tables in some dive."

"All right, if I have to waitress, I'll find a job in a five star restaurant. And what about you? You are a psychologist, a brilliant criminal profiler, what will you do if we can't find jobs that are within our areas of expertise?"

"Elkins, Mr. And Mrs. Elkins." Mulder said out of the blue, answering her previous question. "And I don't know. I'm not above waiting a table or washing a dish for that matter. But you, you are above that. I didn't plan it this way, Dana. All the times I thought of us as a family, I never would have dreamed it this way."

"What way?"

"On the run. In one shit hole after another, on a budget so tight we have to share a package of socks just to be sure we can eat a month from now and have a roof over our heads. Having you so far away from your family and no way of contacting them until who knows when. Living our lives looking over our shoulders and in constant fear that we'll be caught and dragged back for another trial in a kangaroo court." He kissed the top of her head and brought his arm around to rest on her hip. "If that ever happens, you tell them I made you come with me. That I took you as a hostage so I could make it out of the country, then you should be okay. I'm sorry, Dana."

"I'm not." She stared at the gold band on her left hand and rubbed her thumb over its smooth surface. "I'm not sorry at all. I've known for a good long while now that the truth would come at a price. That seeing the things we've seen would have consequences, but I didn't run. I could have told you to go to hell years ago and to take the X-files with you, but I stayed. Do you know why I stayed?"

"Because you were still serving your ten to twenty and parole wasn't anywhere in sight?"

"No, because I cared. Because I cared what happened to the X-files, I cared if you found your sister or not, I cared what happened to you, if you found your truth. Because I cared, still care, about you. You're a part of me, Mulder, a huge part of me. I can't deny that and by staying behind that is exactly what I would have been doing. We are in this together, Fox Mulder, so you just get used to having me around."

"I don't deserve you, Mrs. Mulder."

"Maybe I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

A day didn't go by that she didn't feel the unrelenting guilt of giving their son, their miracle up for adoption. She tried telling herself that it was all for William's own good and that she had done the right thing. She told herself daily that together she and Mulder would find William and his adoptive parents, sometime in the future, and let him know that he was loved and that the love his biological parents had for him was the reason he was sent to live with someone else. It was important to Dana Scully-Mulder that her son know how loved he was.

He knew exactly what she was referring to. He ran his fingers through her hair, "you did what you had to do. You saved him. Isn't the guilt of letting him go better than the possible guilt of watching him die because we couldn't protect him as well as we thought we could?"

"I've never allowed myself to think of it that way."

"And?"

"And, you're right. He's safe now and if it's meant to be, we will find him again."

"Exactly. There could always be another. Not that anyone could replace William, but we may have another child some day. Miracles aren't limited to one per person, you know."

His statements were intended for comfort, and she realized that. The truth was, she didn't want another child. Not until they could stop running and be guaranteed some sort of security in the future. "Maybe, but this isn't any sort of life to bring a baby into. Not any time soon."

"Agreed. Let's get some sleep. We need to leave early in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mr. Mulder." She stretched up to place a quick kiss on his lips before snuggling into his embraces.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Mulder. I love you, Dana." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his other arm around her.

"I love you, too, Mulder." She listened in the darkness to the quiet the night had brought. Listened to his breathing and realizing he wasn't asleep yet, she said, "Mulder, sometimes the greatest moments of life are those that aren't planned."

"So this is a good moment?"

"Yes. And there will be others." Dana laced her fingers through his and brushed the band of gold that matched her own. "Lots of others, I promise."

To Be Continued


	2. Starting Over

Starting Over

By SisSpooky

Disclaimer: Same song, second verse. Copyright infringement is not intended, and no profit will be realized from this story.

"Honey, I'm ho-ome!" Mulder announced as he came through the front door of their small apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Dana called in response. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know, one job interview after another. This place looks great, Dana."

"Thanks. Any luck?"

"Probably not. None of my interviewers seemed too impressed. What are you doing? It sounds like you're talking to me from the bottom of a barrel." He threw his jacket over the back of the sofa and walked into the kitchen to see his wife and claim his welcome home kiss.

"Cleaning the oven." She explained over the scrubbing sounds that echoed in her ears. "I don't think the previous tenants ever cleaned this place." Dana crawled back away from the oven and stood up, facing the doorway. "I'll have dinner ready in a little while."

"No rush. Love the outfit," Mulder retorted as he clutched her gloved wrists and held her arms apart. "The rubber gloves were a nice touch."

"Not over the top?"

"Nah, just right. How was your day?"

"It was fine. I went to my interview this morning and it seems hopeful, but if I get the job, I don't start work until September."

"That's four months from now."

She stretched up and kissed his lips quickly before pulling her arms from his grasp to remove the once yellow rubber gloves. "Yeah, I know. But its all I can find that uses my degree and pays enough that could support us both if needed."

Mulder sighed and hugged her to him. "Well, I'll keep looking in the meantime. Something is bound to open up eventually."

"I did find a job that will use those French classes I took in high school and college."

"Do I want to know?"

"Uhm, maybe not, but I'll tell you anyway." Dana threw the gloves over her shoulder and into the sink before she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "There is a very popular, non-dive, restaurant not too far from here - Nickels. Anyway, I was walking back from the market and saw a help wanted sign in the window."

He closed his eyes tightly and rested his chin on her head. "You didn't."

"So, I brought the groceries home, changed clothes, and went back to apply for the job. They hired me on the spot and I start first thing tomorrow morning."

"I thought we agreed that work was . . ."

Again with this argument. She wasn't in the mood to argue about where the money was coming from. "Mulder, its honest work and it will pay the bills until September, or longer if need be. I took the only thing I could find at the time."

"I'll find a job, Dana."

"I know you will."

"You don't have to take this waitress job."

"I already took it."

"What if I don't want you to take it?"

"We have less than a hundred dollars, Mulder. Rent is going to happen again at the first of the month and we have to eat. I'm sorry if you don't like the job, but I'm doing what I have to do. When I accepted the position, I told them that there is a good chance its only temporary. And another thing, if we are going to fight about something, lets find something a lot more important to fight about."

"You are not going to keep me. And just what are you implying? I've been busting my ass trying to find a job that will pay the bills and I'm either over qualified, have no experience, or they aren't hiring. Dammit, Dana! I even applied at the grocery store down the street and they wouldn't hire me. That being dead, coming back to life, and disappearing shit isn't working in my favor."

She pushed past him and walked back into the main room of the apartment. Dana stood there trying to figure out how to reply. Mulder hadn't told her any of this until now and part of her loved him more for wanting to protect her, for trying so hard to provide for them. Another part of her hated him for hiding things from her and getting into this whole mess.

"Who in the hell said anything about keeping you? And I implied nothing! For your information if I thought you were a lazy bum I'd tell you so! Why didn't you tell me any of this before now? Do you think that a position is suddenly going to come open with the Canadian government for a previously dead, overly paranoid profiler formerly of the United States F.B.I. who is now wanted for murder? I have no intentions of _keeping you, _Mulder. I do have intentions of paying my way in this marriage."

"Some marriage this is," he countered in anger. "All we do is fight about one thing or another. Before we found this dump, we argued about where we were going to live. The place was always either too expensive, too small, too large, not enough morning light. Now all we fight about is money and work, work and money. Our wedding day, now there's a day to remember. A shotgun style wedding in the living room of the justice of the peace in the middle of nowhere, conveniently located smack in route to Canada! And our wedding dinner, that was something to remember, too. We each got our own order of Mc-fries instead of splitting one like we usually do."

"It wasn't my idea to get married, Mulder. It was _your _idea. You are the one that said "once we cross the border we can never come back here, Dana. Never meaning until the charges are dropped which will most likely happen when the Easter bunny starts running in place of Santa Claus. I want to get married before we get to Canada, Dana. What do you say?" So after trying to rationalize with you, I gave in."

"So you didn't want to marry me?" Mulder stepped closer to Dana, but didn't invade her personal space.

She threw up her arms in exasperation and them folded them across her chest. "Yeah, that's exactly it, Mulder! Because in the entire time you've known me, I have a perfect record for doing everything I don't want to do. Of course I wanted to marry you, I just didn't want to marry you that way. We're in this, Mulder, and if anyone sounds sorry that we ever got married its you!"

One of the neighbors began banging on the wall and yelled a "quiet it down in there!" over already raised voices.

"My point, _Scully_, is that this isn't a marriage." His tone was hushed now. The use of her maiden name was intended to sting, and sting it did. "If we aren't arguing, we're either discussing our lack of work or not talking at all. Since our wedding night I can count the times we've made love on one hand. Hell, I can count on one finger. Once! Once! I thought things would be different for us. That night when we last talked, I mean really talked in Roswell, about the future, it sounded promising. It didn't sound like this." He made a grand gesture with his hands meant to encompass the entire apartment, their entire situation.

"Do you honestly think you are the only one disappointed? The only one that didn't picture this? Life isn't always perfect Mulder, and I thought you would know that as well as anyone! This apartment wasn't my first choice, it isn't even my tenth choice, but its what we can afford. And it isn't a dump. I'm not crazy about waitressing eight hours or more a day for minimum wage and tips, but it will put food on the table! I'm not crazy that I was forced out of the country, away from my family, away from my son, but it happened Mulder! Now here I stand in the middle of hell on earth, with you, arguing about shit that isn't going to matter to either of us in a year's time!" Her voice softened and her eyes dropped from his and she studied the cheap white sneakers she wore. "I miss you, too. I miss the closeness that we once shared, and in time we'll get that back. Making love doesn't pay the rent, and by the time I finally fall into bed between searching for a decent job and taking care of what I'm trying to make into a home, I'm too tired to do anything but sleep."

"Again with job hunts and . . ."

"Just don't." She interrupted. "Just stop, okay? I get that you're hurt. I'm tired." Dana glanced at the clock, "I'm going to bed. You can make a sandwich if you want it."

"Going to bed! It's six-thirty in the evening!" He announced as though she couldn't tell time.

"I know damn good and well what time it is, Mulder, and I'm still going to bed. I've got to be up early for work."

Mulder watched her walk past him and toward the one bedroom. He didn't want to be alone with himself. He didn't want to be alone with anyone either. Mulder was near desperate to stop her and spat out the only thing he could think of that would work for certain. "Since when do you run from a problem?"

Dana turned to face him, fire in her eyes mixed with just the right touch of hurt. "Since you started acting like a first class horse's ass, Mulder! Since you start yelling at me because . . .I don't even know why you're yelling at me. To be honest, I don't even know what in the hell started all of this? And I don't think you do either."

"Maybe I'm upset because you took a job without consulting me first."

"And maybe that's not it at all. I don't think it has anything to do with any of the things we've just fought about. I think money, jobs, this apartment, and all the rest just forms a comfortable series of arguments. Arguments we have day after day with no resolve. And if . . .if . . .I don't even know where to go with this, Mulder. I take that back, I know exactly where to go with this. If this is the result of some wounded pride you can just get over yourself. And if you keep picking the same fight with me because you want to push me away you can stop, because I'm not going anywhere. Not today, not tomorrow, not anytime next month."

She held her left hand up and pointed toward the wedding band he gave her two months ago. Since their wedding, they had sold the car they had taken across the border and purchased a cheap car that looked as though it would barely get them down the block, let alone across town. The money left over from the sale had allowed for another month's rent and a small sum for groceries. Dana let a tear slip down her cheek as she moved toward her husband. "This," she pointed furiously with her right index finger, "THIS RING, this symbol of the vows we made to one another for better or for worse is what is keeping me around. This and my hope that things will improve in time. And incase you forgot, Fox Mulder, the vows also said "for richer or poorer" and "until death do us part"! Unless you were bull shitting your way through the entire ceremony, you need to start acting on those vows you took."

"Is that really what you think? That I was BSing my way through the ceremony?"

"Based on your actions, yes."

He reached out for her, brushing his hand against her arm and allowing it to rest on her back. "Dana, I'm . . ."

"Get your hands off of me, Mulder."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him with tear filled eyes, "I don't want to hear it."

"Bu . . ."

"Goodnight." She turned away from him and quickly walked to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Congratulations, Mulder, you've just made horse's ass of the year." He said to himself as he watched her silhouette move about through the crack under the door. He plopped down on the couch and switched off the lamp that was shining brightly in his eyes. _I've got to fix this, somehow. I just have to figure out how. Scully is really pissed this time. On the bright side she didn't lock the bedroom door. Of course there isn't a lock on the bedroom door so that might have something to do with it. Think, Mulder, think. No money for any 'I'm so very sorry, can I please come out of the dog house' gifts. Who am I kidding? We don't even have the money for a doghouse _

XX

"Table for one, please." Mulder requested as he searched the restaurant for his wife.

"Smoking or non?" The hostess asked as she looked at her seating chart for a free table.

"Uhm . . .uh . . .you have a new waitress here. Red hair, about this tall," he made a gesture with his hand, "really pretty. Breath taking actually."

"Dana?"

"Yeah! Can you seat me in her section?"

"Sure, follow me." The lady grabbed a menu and led Mulder through the growing crowd, to a small corner table. "You know she's married?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I just didn't want you making a total fool of yourself."

"Too late." Mulder admitted with his best 'thanks for trying' grin.

"She'll be with you in just a moment."

"Thanks."

Mulder pretended to look over the menu while he waited for Dana. He knew what he wanted and quickly saw that it wasn't listed. "Hi, my name is Dana, and I will be your waitress today. Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?" She barely looked up from her order pad since her customer was still looking over the menu.

"No, I'm ready to order. I'd like a plate of crow, followed by a left foot, both medium rare. And to wash it down I'd like a pitcher of pride, and a glass of iced tea."

"Mulder? What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing?"

"I think it's going to take a lot more than this. I don't have time to get into it now. Can it wait until my shift is over?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we'll talk it all out then, Mulder. I promise we will."

He nodded, "I know." Mulder leaned a little closer, "can we afford a sandwich and a glass of iced tea?"

"Yeah, I'll bring it right out."

"No mayo, and no horse's ass either. I maybe be a lot of things but a cannibal I'm not."

She smiled and took his menu, disappearing into the kitchen. He wasn't sure if it was the 'comes with the job smile' or a smile in response to his comment. Either way, he'd take it, as long as he got to see her smile. Starting over wasn't easy, nor was making up, but as she had so gently pointed out, they were in this for the long haul, and in it together. And just as they had always done before, together they would make it through.

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Making Up Is Hard To Do

Making Up Is Hard To Do

Disclaimer: Same song, third verse. Mulder and Scully-Mulder belong to Chris Carter. This story will make no profit and does not intend to infringe upon any existing copyright.

Dana took her apron off and hung it on a peg in the break room. Lori walked in and stopped at her locker, "leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," Dana looked up from her own locker and flashed a tired smile. "It's been awhile since I've done work like this. To tell you the truth it seems like I've been on my feet for a month."

"Even a veteran waitress is worn out at the end of eight hours. I've been doing this five days a week for three and a half years now, and going to school at night."

"Wow," Dana said in shock. "And here I am complaining. Lori, is it always this busy here?"

"Yep. And let me tell you, Dana, you are the best thing for business since happy hour. Everybody wants to meet the new girl, and all the guys want to be seated in your section." She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her purse in her locker, "want a smoke before you go?"

"No thanks. My husband is probably out there waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. Night."

"Night." Dana crammed her apron and nametag in her locker and shut the door. She left the break room and walked back out into the main dining area of the restaurant. There was Mulder, sitting patiently at the bar, waiting. "Sorry, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He got up and slipped his arm around her waist. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm running a little late."

"I just got here. I had an interview this afternoon and I think it went pretty well."

Dana looked at him with hopeful eyes and a smile to match, "really?"

"Yeah. I have to take a class to get a degree before it pays anything, but I'll be reimbursed for it."

"That's great news!" She climbed in the car and waited for Mulder to walk around to the driver's side and take them home. "What do you want for dinner, Mulder?"

"I don't care, whatever is easy I guess."

"Cold sandwiches and beer it is, then." Dana rested her head on the back of the seat for the entire ride home. "Today was exhausting, but I made ninety-five dollars in tips."

"Wow! Maybe you don't need that other job. A couple of more days like this and rent will be taken care of by the end of the week."

"Yeah," she managed through a yawn.

"I'm sorry, Dana."

"For?"

He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together, "for putting us through this. By all rights we should be living in the States and working at the Bureau and enjoying life to the fullest. Instead, we are hiding out in Canada until I don't even know when. _If _they ever drop the murder charges against me I'll have to face the wrath of your family for taking you out of the country. And the wrath of your mother for causing her to miss your wedding day, maybe you should just go on back without me now."

"No, 's'okay. Mom'll be fine."

Mulder looked over at his bride, nodding in and out of consciousness in the passenger seat. "If you say so." He let go of her hand and grasped the steering wheel tightly.

XX

After dinner, washing dishes was a joint effort and Dana began gathering laundry while Mulder tended to the garbage. "I'm going to go down and throw in a load or two of laundry. I'll be back in a little bit."

"I'll come with you." Mulder offered as he slung the garbage bag over his shoulder.

Dana still hadn't forgiven him for some of the things he had said the night before. A lot of his comments had cut her to the core and the wounds didn't promise to heal quickly. She had vowed to be civil to her husband, but there wasn't a law that commanded she forgive him totally and act as though nothing had happened because he said he was sorry. "I . . .I'd rather go alone, Mulder."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll stay here and . . .read or something."

"Okay." She grabbed the laundry basket and headed out the door.

"Are you still mad about last night?"

Dana shook her head, "I'm not mad, Mulder. I'm hurt." Feeling the tears threatening to pool, she walked out the door; carefully latching it closed behind her.

_Hurt_, she was hurt. He had a degree in psychology and he could help her through the hurt. Mulder closed his eyes and scanned his photographic memory for books read and memorized during his years at Oxford. No, he couldn't help her through the hurt. Not yet at least, not when the injury was so fresh and he was the cause of it in the first place.

_Time_, it would take time. Time is all they seemed to have in abundance but at the same time, not at all. They were working against time where everything was concerned. Finding their truth, finding a means of supporting themselves, finding their son, finding the way back to one another and the way they once were. God, why was making up so hard? They had had a hundred fights before, countless disagreements, and always some sort of resolution in the end. At least that gave him hope; they always resolved their differences. But they had never been married before and he had never said anything close to some of the things he had in the heat of the moment.

_Money_, if he just had the money to buy an arrangement of flowers and a nice dinner, maybe even an "I'm really sorry for screwing up so major this time" gift, he would be able to put a rush on the healing process. _Nah, that's no way to fix things anyway. Not that that would fix things. And the last thing I want to do is make things worse by pressuring her to forgive and forget. _Mulder thought to himself before mentally replaying their argument. "Oh man, I called her Scully," he realized out loud as if realizing he had committed the greatest of sins. "And I honestly stood there and accused her of not wanting to marry me? What kind of ass hole have I turned into?"

Somehow, he had to make things up to her. She had given up so much to be with him. She had given up so much because of him. She had risked her life so many times to help him, to save him. And what had he given her in return? In the grand scheme of things, he had given her nothing. He had given her a son that she had to give up because of him. He had given her his name only to accuse her of not wanting it to begin with. He had given her his heart only to try and take it back so many times. Now, because of him she had given up the last of her family, her job, and her freedom. And he had given her heartache and pain in return. Someway he had to make everything right again and he would if it took the rest of his life to do it.

XX

Dana had requested to be alone so Mulder grabbed a book and went to bed early. It was another hour before she came back up with finished laundry and crawled into bed beside him. Out of habit, Mulder wrapped an arm around her waist and spooned up behind her. "Mulder, please . . ."

"Sorry."

"I just need time, Mulder. Time and some sleep. Saying 'I'm sorry' goes a long way, but it doesn't make me magically forgive and forget. Making up isn't always easy."

"I understand. Goodnight, Dana."

"G'night, Mulder."

XX

It was nearly a week before things returned to the usual comfort level for the couple. "Mulder, can we talk?"

"Always." He answered, his head in the closet searching for his good tie.

"I don't like fighting like this, Mulder. You are all I have left in this world and I don't want to have a wedge driven between us." A tear slipped down her cheek, "damn," she swore. "I'm sorry I held onto the things that were said and I tried to let go. I really did, it just wasn't easy."

He closed the distance between himself and his bride. "I don't like fighting either, Dana. We have each other and it needs to stay that way, always. I'm very sorry I said the things I did, and I didn't really mean them. I know sorry doesn't change the fact that . . ."

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I mention that I've got the day off?"

"No. Does that mean that I have you all to myself today?"

"Yep." Dana wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his t-shirt covered chest. "You know what the best part of fighting is, Mr. Mulder?"

"What would that be, Mrs. Mulder?"

Dana released him from her grip and wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him down to meet her lips half way. "Making up," she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Dana?"

"I miss you, Fox." One look into her eyes confirmed what her voice and heart had said. One look into her eyes was all Mulder needed to know he had been forgiven and was very much loved and needed by his wife. He would have to finish making preparations some other time. Right now he and his wife had a reunion to attend.

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Things Are Looking Up

Things Are Looking Up

Disclaimer: I still own nothing X-Files related. I do still own this story idea.

Two months before Dana Scully-Mulder was scheduled to begin her teaching job, she ran across an ad for a medical examiner needed in the next town. She had been on her coffee break and picked up a paper someone had left lying on the table she had decided to occupy. It had been opened to the classified section and she began skimming the various ads to pass the time. Dana fished around in her pocket for change to make a call to set up an interview. Not only did the position require someone immediately, in the long run, it paid better than the teaching job.

"Hey, Liz, can I ask a huge favor?"

"Sure hon, what is it?" The elder woman asked as she filled the saltshakers.

Dana grabbed the bag of sugar from behind the counter and started filling the sugar shakers. "I need tomorrow off, or a couple of hours tomorrow. Could you come in and cover for me? I'll make it up to you, I swear, any time you say."

"No need to do that. I could use the extra hours. The husband wants a big screen for his birthday this year and I figure pulling an extra shift or two could just about pay for it. Unless you need the money."

"No, its okay. I could stand to lose a couple of hours."

Liz leaned up against the counter, "so . . .anniversary? Doctor's appointment?"

"An appointment." Dana didn't want to jinx her interview and opted for not telling anyone but Mulder about it.

"Have you and that husband of yours finally decided to start a family?"

That was a knife to the heart she wasn't expecting. Liz could have thrown anything else in the world at her. But the thought of having a child with Mulder, of creating anything resembling a 'normal family' with Mulder, was too much to take. In Liz's defense, she had no idea about William. Or about Emily or even Queequeg for that matter. All three were sore points for Dana, people that passed through her life just long enough to leave a lasting impression on her heart, and then moved on. All three reminded her of a different failure in her life. She felt her face grow warm and averted her gaze to a newspaper dispenser across the street. "Uhm . . .not exactly."

Liz was a dear woman, but a little nosey. Dana knew that when she decided to ask her to cover a couple of hours of her shift. "Oh God, Dana, honey, I'm sorry. I've hit a nerve haven't I? I . . ."

"It's okay, Liz. Really, it's fine. It just made me think that's all." Dana screwed the lid onto the last shaker and placed it on a tray. "I'm going to put these on the tables now. Thanks for covering for me tomorrow, I'll let Rob know before I leave."

"All right. I'm gonna call it a day." Liz untied her apron and quickly walked to the break room. "See you tomorrow, Dana."

That night when she arrived home, Mulder was seated in the floor reading through a stack of papers he had on the coffee table. "Mulder! You are never going to believe what happened to me today."

He jumped to his feet and followed her into the bedroom. As she began removing her uniform, he began peppering her neck with kisses and assisting her with any fasteners she might not be able to reach. "Try me," he muttered into her neck.

"I have a job interview for a medical examiner's position in the next town. If I get the job I can start immediately and it will pay better than that teaching job." She shivered as his hands traveled down her sides to rest on her hips. "I would work less hours than I'm working now and my time at home wouldn't be spent grading papers or . . .did I mention that I still need to go to the library and type up my resume?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, my interview is tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock." She insisted half-heartedly.

Mulder stepped back reluctantly and sighed. "I guess my going with you and continuing this is out of the question?"

Dana laughed. She seemed to laugh more these days and for that he was grateful. "I'm afraid not. You can come with me though. We can stop off and have dinner on the way home, come back here and pick up exactly where we are leaving off."

"How about we start all over when we get home?" He countered with a lopsided grin and a hopeful gleam in his eye. "Or I'll get dinner while you are doing what you need to do, we'll bring it back here and eat after dessert?"

"Yes, to both. I'm going to finish changing and I'll be right out."

Mulder waggled his eyebrows, "want some help?"

"Nope, I can get dressed all by myself thank you. The faster we get out of here, the faster we get home."

They were enjoying their renewed sense of love and true happiness. Despite everything that had happened in their past, their future seemed to be looking bright. Mulder's job was working out as well or maybe even a little better than he had hoped, and now with the opportunity Dana had to be a medical examiner. "Mulder?" She questioned as she emerged from the bedroom moments later, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about, I don't know, getting a dog or something?"

This caught him a little off guard, but he tried not to show it. "Well, not really. A fish maybe, but not a dog – dogs require so much attention and we are so rarely home. Then there is the whole finding an apartment building that will let you have pets. That is until we get a house. But even then I would be worried about keeping a dog or anything else that requires more than a pinch or two of fish flakes a day." He stopped, locked the door, and they continued walking down the hall. "This isn't really about a dog, is it? Its more the 'or something' you are seeking an answer for."

Dana sighed, "I asked Liz to cover for me for a couple of hours tomorrow. You know Liz, always asking questions. I didn't want to say anything to anyone about the interview until I knew for sure I had the job, or a decent shot at the job anyway. So, Liz asked if it were an anniversary or doctor's appointment and I responded with just an appointment. Of course then she asked if you and I were finally going to start a family and that got me thinking."

"That is an 'or something' I am most definitely for, Dana. You know that. If at all possible, I would love to raise an 'or something' or two with you."

Dana Mulder studied the tops of her shoes as she walked. The lack of pattern or color fascinated her in the moment and provided a home for her gaze until she could once again meet her husband's eyes. "We were given one miracle, Mulder. A miracle I sent away to live with strangers in who knows where."

Mulder stepped in front of her and stopped, grabbing her shoulders to hold her at arm's length. "Now just stop right there, Dana. We've been over this and you can not and will not beat yourself up about making the right decision for our son for the rest of your life."

"If I had just kept him for a little while longer. I could have brought him to Canada or taken him to London, changed our names, and raised him myself."

"Stop, you're kidding yourself if you really think that. You couldn't have kept him hidden from them forever, Dana. As long as he was with you or with me . . .with us, he was in danger. Because of what we have seen, what we now know to be the truth, and who we are. Dana, William was in constant danger with us. But I promise you here and now, a promise as solemn as the vows we took months ago, I will get our son back. If that is what you really want, as soon as I know its safe, I will go and get him and bring him home to live with us, where he belongs."

She met his gaze and nodded. "I do want him with us, Mulder. He's our son. But I don't want to put him in a situation where he isn't safe. My track record with children and pets isn't the greatest. I lost Queequeg to a man eating alligator, Emily not long after I learned of her existence, one of your mollies, and I couldn't keep William. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a mother."

He didn't know what else to do so he hugged her, tight. "Don't, Dana, please? Don't ever put yourself down like that. You are a mother, to the core. It's your former job that prevented a successful attempt at motherhood until this point. Wait and see, the next kid we won't be able to get rid of until she is in her fifties or sixties. By then we will be begging for the days when we were alone and carefree."

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "you're just saying that so you'll still get lucky later."

Mulder, desperate to lighten the moment, feigned insult. "I am not! I'm saying that because I'm your husband, I love you, and its true."

"No more talk about dogs or children, or even fish. I know I brought it up, but I can't handle it as well as I thought I could. Not right now."

"I understand. We'll talk about it again when you're ready, or never again if you aren't." He took her hand and they walked the rest of the way to their car in silence.

The next evening, Dana burst into their apartment in search of her husband. "Mulder! Mulder, where are you? I've got something I have to tell you! Mulder!" She made her way through the small apartment and stopped when she heard the shower running. A few images flashed through her mind and she quickly disrobed and quietly slipped in the bathroom to join him.

She stepped into the shower behind him and placed soft kisses along his bare back. "Mmm, evening," he growled happily.

"Evening," she mimicked in a husky voice. "Miss me?"

"Always. How was your interview?"

"Do we really want to discuss that now?"

"Yeah, because I've got plans for you later." He informed matter-of-factly.

Dana arched an eyebrow and smirked, "anything I'll approve of?" His mischievous grin told her everything she needed to know. "I put in my two week notice at work. I start my new job as medical examiner two weeks from today."

"That's great, Dana. I think we should start celebrating now." Mulder wrapped his arms snugly around her and pulled her to him. "Did I mention I've missed you today?"

"N . . ."before she could finish her first word of reply, his lips captured hers.

Mulder and Dana were both running late and hit the front door to their apartment building in the same instant. Together they dragged themselves to the elevator and then down the hall to their unit. Once inside, briefcases and shoes hit the floor and they both flopped down on the sofa, heads resting on the high back, feet propped up on the coffee table. "I'll cook," Mulder offered through a yawn.

"I think I'm too tired to eat."

"Then I won't go to much trouble. Is the phone handy?"

Dana wearily passed him the phone, "the usual is fine."

"Chinese or pizza?"

"Whatever you're in the mood for. I'm going to attempt to take a quick shower and get ready for bed." It had been a week and a half since she started her new job. Saying things were a mess in her new office was putting her situation mildly. The bulk of her day was spent doing current reports and autopsies and overtime was required to get the office back to a point of orderly function.

"How about whatever I can remember the number for?"

"That's fine too," Dana called from the bedroom. "I've been thinking, Mulder. I think we can finally afford a larger apartment. Or at least one with a lock on the bedroom door."

"Or a better car." Mulder suggested over the beeping of the phone as it dialed. "And a lock for that door, just for now."

It was several minutes before Dana responded. She had heard him, but didn't bother to reply until she got out of the shower. "That would work too I guess."

"Its just that I don't think it is a very good idea to get too deep in debt in case something happens to one of our jobs. I mean I could be fired tomorrow for all I know. Or we may have to move on in a couple of months. I don't know what the future holds for us, Dana, and I don't want to put down roots until I'm more certain."

"We will never be totally certain, Mulder. Life just isn't meant to come with guarantees." She kissed the top of his head as she walked around the sofa to sit next to him. "But I understand what you're saying. We can stay here awhile longer, I just thought you would want to move."

"This place is growing on me. After all, Mrs. Spooky, this_ is _our first love nest." He leaned in to give her a kiss and someone knocked on the door. "Hmm, that's new. I've heard bells, seen fireworks, but never heard a knocking when I kissed you."

Dana giggled and pointed to the door. "I think it's dinner, Mulder."

"Of course." With a heavy sigh and a groan as he got off the couch, Mulder moved to the door to pay for dinner.

"Twenty-five eighty-seven."

"Geez, okay. Keep the change, have a nice night." Mulder shut the door before the kid could protest to the thirteen-cent tip. "Dana, dinner's here."

"On second thought, Mulder, I'm way too tired to eat. Go ahead without me," she leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips, "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm really not that hungry and I'd probably fall asleep in the middle of the first bite. I always thought "hell week" referred to some sort of initiation, turns out it refers to midterms."

Scully offered a weak laugh, "come on, let's get some sleep."

Little did she know that Mulder was working overtime himself, on something that would make their lives absolutely perfect. And though he wasn't planning to tell her just yet, he would continue working on his little surprise and tell her very soon.

To be continued . . .


	5. Plan In Motion

Plan in Motion

"Dana, I think its best that you stay here. Hopefully I won't be gone that long and this trip won't be any more eventful than I need it to be. If I get caught . . ."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Skinner said that the charges against you had been dropped since . . ."

Mulder zipped his bag. "Yeah, I know, but I could still be caught by someone who didn't get that memo. Or maybe Skinner was told one thing, hoping that he would pass it along to us. They could be waiting for us, Dana, and I don't want you to suffer through what anyone might have in store for us."

Dana opened her mouth to protest and closed it again. "Fine, whatever. I've got work to do here anyway."

He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. Bending down just enough to look into her eyes, he met her gaze with his best 'I'm sorry but please trust me on this' look. "You aren't going to get mad at me are you? I promise to be back as soon as I can be. And I'll call every night."

What she didn't know was that he had been in contact with a local attorney who happened to have a friend in the states that specialized in adoption. He had been discussing the possibility of getting William back, provided Skinner had really found him. Both attorneys felt that Mulder had a solid case at best and at the least, an honest and heart wrenching plea to his son's adoptive parents.

Skinner had written a letter and mailed it to the school where Mulder was teaching stating he felt certain he had found the couple the had adopted William. In the letter, Skinner disclosed the location of a Wyoming farm house that belonged to a couple by the name Van de Kamp. This was the most solid lead Mulder had had since he began his search nearly three months ago and instinct told him to follow this one through. If his wife got upset with him, she would get over it when she found out why he had been so secretive.

"I guess you can't tell me where you're going?" She asked, trying to keep any emotion from her voice.

Mulder shook his head. "I wish I could. It's uh . . .personal." As soon as he finished speaking, he was sorry he had selected the word 'personal' from the long list of choices he had.

"Personal? It's personal! What the hell is that supposed to mean, Mulder?"

"Not the way it sounded." It wasn't a good defense, it wasn't even a bad defense. It was a _horrible _defense, but the only one he could come up with. Dana had been a little on edge lately and he seemed to have a bad habit of speaking before he thought things through completely. "I didn't mean personal like _personal_. I meant personal like something I'm not ready to tell you about just yet."

"Just promise you'll tell me before your divorce attorney does," she half teased.

Mulder shot her a wounded look, "it isn't anything like that. This is a good surprise, one I think you'll really love."

Mentally, he kicked himself for saying too much. He hadn't wanted to hint toward anything until he knew for sure he could contest the adoption or speak with the Van de Kamps. He grabbed his bag and moved back toward her. "Dana, I promise, I won't be gone one second longer than I have to be. I'll call you tomorrow evening." He kissed her and walked to the front door.

She stopped him and kissed him goodbye properly. "Not one second longer?"

"Nope. Shouldn't be any longer than a week or two. I need to be back before my next class starts up. I love you."

"Love you too. Be careful." Dana watched as he walked out the door and a few steps down the hall. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport or bus station?"

"Yep, I'm sure. I'll take a cab. See you in a couple of weeks."

**Somewhere in Wyoming **

**Two days later**

Mulder thumbed through a magazine in the outer office of Attorney Larry J. Wolfe's office. The secretary got up from her seat, walked into Mr. Wolfe's office and returned a moment later. "Mr. Wolfe will see you now, sir."

He put the magazine back on the table in the exact same position he had found it. "Thanks," he commented as he stood and walked across the room, brushing past the woman as he stepped into Mr. Wolfe's office.

"Ah, Mr. Mulder, how nice to finally meet you. Please take a seat and we'll get right to work discussing your case." The man opened a file and skimmed over the top piece of paper. "I see here it says that your girlfriend gave your child up for adoption without ever telling you about the boy."

"Uh, no. More like I was . . . uhm . . . well, I had to go out of town for a long period of time. At the time I left, I didn't know my girlfriend was pregnant. Months later I came back to find her very pregnant, I stayed until a few days after our son was born and had to leave again as a matter of life and death. During the time I was gone, Dana was given reason to believe that William's life was in danger and that she had no other choice but to give him up for adoption."

The lawman rubbed his chin and made a sound akin to "mmm hmmm," then nodded. "Are you certain she didn't give the boy up as an act of revenge for leaving her?"

"Well, since she was the one who insisted I leave, yeah, I'm pretty sure. We work . . . _worked _for the FBI, a division called The X-Files, solving unexplainable, unsolved, and/or unsolvable cases. During our stint on the X-Files, we made several enemies. It should go without saying that when the afore mentioned enemies learned that Dana and I had a son, they went after William as an act of revenge." Mulder paused to go over his altered version of events, making sure they had drawn a very real, very believable picture.

"And you feel that your lives don't pose a threat to the safety of your son now?"

Mulder shook his head, "no, my wife and I live out of the country now, and have for some time. We both miss William terribly and having him back would make our life together complete."

Mr. Wolfe nodded. "Sounds like a good enough reason to me. Did Ms. Scully have any sort of power of attorney during your extended absence?"

"Yeah, sure, of course she did. But I don't think she used that with the adoption. To the best of my knowledge, she simply said she wasn't sure where I was or that I wasn't in the picture. Which was the truth either way. And since I wasn't dead, I'm not sure power of attorney would have held up in court."

"You ended up marrying Ms. Scully, correct?"

Mulder ran a hand across his chin. "Yeah. Listen, that isn't really the issue here. The point is, I want my son back. She wants _our _son back and I was told you might be able to help me. Now, if you can, that's great. If not, tell me now so I don't waste any more of your time."

Mr. Wolfe leaned back in his chair, "yeah, I can help you. First thing tomorrow morning I'm gonna call the Van de Kamps and set up a meeting. You and I will drive out there and talk to them at their convenience and if that doesn't work, we'll drag them to court."

"Not to seem ungrateful or anything, but . . . do you think you could set it up so they could meet me here in town . . . alone? I think pleading my case without any legal representation would be more effective."

"I'm not so sure about . . ."

Mulder stood from his seat, "if it looks like things aren't going to go my way, I'll give them overnight to think it over and ask them to meet with me again the following afternoon. That's where you'll come in." Mr. Wolfe sat in his seat, speechless and Mulder extended a hand. "I thought you'd see it my way. I'll be at my hotel all day tomorrow waiting for your call. If I haven't heard anything by . . . lets say eleven, I'll call you. Thank you for your time, Mr. Wolfe." Pleased with the lack of brute force he had had to use, Mulder turned and left the office, inwardly smirking. _Dana would be so proud of me, _he thought as he closed the outer office door behind him.

**The Following Afternoon**

**Aunt Betty's Home Cookin' Café**

Mulder entered the small café alone and searched the room until he found the people he had been looking for. Mr. And Mrs. Van de Kamp sat in a booth, and William sat in a high chair at the end of the table. He cautiously approached the couple and his son, not wanting to startle anyone. "Mr. And Mrs. Van de Kamp?"

"Yes," the man said, standing to greet Mulder.

"Hi, I'm Fox Mulder. The man Mr. Wolfe spoke to you about."

"Yes, please have a seat."

William dropped his toy on the table and reached his arms up to Mulder. "Daddy." He said as he looked into his father's eyes for the first time since shortly after the young child's birth. Mr. Van de Kamp reached out to retrieve the boy only to have William push him away with a growl. "Daddy!" The boy insisted as he began to wriggle free from the high chair and lean toward mulder.

"Daddy's over here, son."

"No." William said firmly. Pointing to Mulder he said, "daddy."

Mulder shrugged. "Here, why don't you sit there and play with your toy. What have you got here? A set of keys and a worm?"

William picked up the toy that resembled a worm and began to show Mulder how it worked. Bending each body segment in a different direction, grinning and giggling with each new click of the toy.

Mrs. Van de Kamp watched William play and studied closely the way Mulder interacted with the boy. William seemed happier than she had seen him since they had adopted him almost a year earlier. "Mr. Wolfe said you wanted to speak to us about William."

"Yes, I do. I . . . uh . . . I hadn't really planned on his being here for this discussion. Mr. And Mrs. Van de Kamp, I'd like my son back." Mulder blurted out.

"Hon, why don't you take William up there and get him a big bowl of ice cream while I talk to Mr. Mulder." She nodded and slid out of the bench seat. Mr. Van de Kamp waited until they were a safe distance away before beginning to speak. "Mr. Mulder, what do you think gives you the right to come here after all this time and request that we give you back the son we've raised all this time? Where were you when his mother needed you? When he needed you?"

Mulder had expected this and held up his hands. "Mr. Van de Kamp, my leaving shortly after William's birth was a mutual decision between his mother and myself. We had very dangerous jobs at that time and had made enemies that have since . . . perished. We felt it would be in William's best interest if I, being their main target, left town for a while. During my absence, someone decided that the best way to flush me out would be to go after William and his mother. She felt she had no other choice but to give him up for his own safety. When I returned and she told me what happened my heart broke. Not only for the loss of my son, but for the pain I saw reflected in her eyes when she told me what happened. My heart breaks a little more for her every day when I see that pain in her eyes. Mr. Van de Kamp, we miss our child, more than I can even begin to tell you."

"This might sound a little cold, Mr. Mulder, but why William? We have loved him for so long now. My wife and I tried for years to have a baby of our own with no luck. Will was an answer to our prayers and we couldn't begin to imagine life without him."

Mulder looked over his shoulder and sought out his son. He watched him for a few moments before returning his gaze back to the man sitting across from him. "My wife and I weren't even supposed to be able to have William. He was the miracle I encouraged her to hope and pray so hard for. I wish you could have known her before and after this incident, sir. She was such a happy woman before she had to give William up. And so full of life. I can count on one hand the times I've seen her smile since his adoption." _Okay, so she's smiled a little more than that, but if it helps me get William back . . ._

Mr. Van de Kamp studied Mulder's face and then watched his wife and young William across the room. After a lengthy silence he looked back to Mulder. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. I guess our situations really aren't much different."

"No, not if you only look at the situations at face value. The major difference, the most important thing to realize, is that William _is _our son. And Mr. Van de Kamp, I never signed away my parental rights."

"My wife will be heart broken if I make a decision like this without talking it over with her first. Can we have a little time to think this over?"

"Sure. Twenty-four hours or so?"

William came running up to the table and attempted to climb into the seat next to Mulder. Mrs. Van de Kamp sat back down next to her husband and watched as Mulder lifted his son up to sit beside him. "Could you give us a week, Mr. Mulder?"

He realized it would be in his best interest to give them a full week to think things over. "Yeah, sure. Here is the number to the hotel I'm staying at and to Mr. Wolfe's office. Feel free to call any time." Mulder thanked them for their time and said bye to William.

I miss you too, Dana. I'll be at least a week. Maybe two. Things are going about like I expected they would. 

She missed him more than mere words could express. She longed to hold him, to be held by him. "I have the weekend off. Why don't you tell me where you are and I'll come and see you."

No! I mean, there isn't any point in that, Scully. To pack and come all the way here only to have to turn right around and drive for hours to get home. 

"Can you at least tell me if this personal whatever has anything to do with me?"

Yep, it does. But I don't want to say anything yet. It's a surprise. One that may not even work out. I'll know in a few days, and if things work the way I hope they will, I'll call you and you can come down. Okay? 

She stifled a yawn and reluctantly agreed. "Okay. Love you, Mulder."

Love you, too. 

**Five Days Later**

"Mr. Mulder! There's a phone message for you. The man said it was important you receive it the minute you came in."

Mulder took the piece of paper and thanked the desk clerk. He rushed upstairs to his room so he could have a little privacy. He dialed as quickly as he could and waited impatiently as the phone completed three rings and began a fourth. Hello? Came the male voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Mr. Van de Kamp?"

Yes. Mr. Mulder, my wife and I have reached a decision. Could you meet us at our house for dinner tonight around six? 

"Sure." Mulder grabbed a pen and piece of paper to jot down the driving directions, "how do I get there?"

To Be Continued . . .

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story. Real life and lack of inspiration have caused the delay. Hope to have Chapter 6 up very soon.**


	6. Coming Together

Coming Together

Disclaimer: The same disclaimer still applies. Unless Chris Carter has recently given me his creation and forgotten to tell me. Which I doubt. No profit will be realized from this work of fan fiction.

His rental car pulled up to the farm house at two minutes to six that evening. He had pulled onto their road the first time over two hours ago and, deciding that two hours might be a little too early to be acceptable, went driving around town instead. Unable to resist the urge to purchase something for his son, he had gotten him a toy truck and a ball glove. Even if he couldn't take William home with him, he would leave the gifts as a remembrance of his visit.

Mulder walked to the front door and rang the bell. He could hear William and Mr. Van de Kamp bantering back and forth on the other side of the door. "Daddy!"

"Now just hold on a minute, son." Mr. Van de Kamp said.

William grunted and said again, "DADDY!" Mulder imagined he was pointing to the door and stomping his foot. Mr. Van de Kamp opened the door so William could see Mulder through the screen. "Daddy!" He squealed with delight and jumped into Mulder's arms the minute the screen was opened.

Mr. Van de Kamp smiled sadly at the scene in front of him. "Please, come in, Mr. Mulder."

"Thank you." Mulder stepped inside and put William down. Before he could take another step inside the Van de Kamp home, William wrapped himself around Mulder's leg. Deciding to just go with it, Mulder began dragging William through the house with him. **_Step slide step slide giggle step slide. _**

"My wife will be down in a minute or so."

Mr. Van de Kamp sat the tray of coffee and mugs down on the table in the living room. William had reluctantly gone into his room to play before bed while they discussed the matter of where his future would be spent. With a sigh, Mr. Van de Kamp sat down next to his wife and reached for her hand. "Mr. Mulder, this really isn't easy for us. Making a decision such as this one isn't something we ever expected we would be faced with."

"I can respect that, sir, ma'am."

"We're gonna cut right to it, Mr. Mulder. Until yesterday, my wife and I weren't going to agree to return your son. We would have rather let this drag through the court system than agree to give Will up."

Mulder leaned forward, sat back and leaned forward again before speaking. "Are you saying that you're going to agree to give William back?"

The Van de Kamps nodded in unison. "Yeah. Like I said, our decision wasn't an easy one to make."

"What changed your minds?" Mulder queried, trying his best to contain his excitement.

Mrs. Van de Kamp spoke up for the first time since dinner. "I put myself in your wife's place. I've heard Will . . .William, talk about nothing else since he saw you at Betty's. I see the love you have for that boy and know that we love him enough to want what will be best for him and make him happy."

"We could always adopt another child later on," Mr. Van de Kamp added. "Not that anyone could replace Will."

Mrs. Van de Kamp looked to her husband and back to Mulder. "Mr. Mulder, after years of trying to start a family of our own, after being told that would never happen, we've learned just the other day that we're expecting our own little miracle."

"That's great news! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," they chorused.

"I think its what really helped us come to our decision." Mrs. Van de Kamp continued. "If I were ever faced with the choices that your wife was faced with and made the same decisions she had to make for the good of her child, I don't know what I would do. And to have the opportunity to later raise him in a safer environment only to find him and be told I couldn't have my flesh and blood back . . . I don't know how I would go on."

"Which is why I didn't tell her I was coming here." Mulder confessed. "She wants William back so badly and if we had come here and been turned down, I don't know what would have helped her keep it together. I'm only her husband, I can't work the miracles she would need to keep on living after that."

Mr. Van de Kamp looked to William's bedroom, "will we get to meet your wife?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm going to call her and have her meet me here in town."

William toddled out of his room with a teddy bear tucked under his arm. He went straight to Mulder and started climbing up into his lap as Mulder flipped open his wallet and produced a picture of Dana. "Mommy!" William squealed.

"Yep, that's her."

"Pretty." William confirmed as he reached for the picture.

The Van de Kamps took the picture from Mulder long enough to take a peek at the woman that brought their beloved William into the world. "So that's where he gets his red hair from."

Mulder chuckled. "Yeah, and his stubbornness, his blue eyes, and I'm guessing his temper."

"We wondered. Mr. Mulder, would you like to tuck William in?"

He beamed at the mere thought. "Yes, thanks." Mulder scooped his son up into his arms and carried the boy back to his bedroom. Mulder carefully tucked William into bed, wished him sweet dreams and sat next to his crib until he went to sleep. Mulder knew exactly how he would tell his wife that they were going to get the opportunity to raise their son and couldn't wait until she arrived.

That evening when he arrived back at his hotel, Mulder called home. When Dana answered the phone, it was all he could do to keep from blurting out his good news. Hello? 

"Pack your bags and meet me in Wyoming."

Have you been drinking, Mulder? 

"Nope, I'll meet you at the airport. In fact, I've all ready called and had a ticked reserved in your name. Just go to our local airport, pick up your ticket and board that plane."

What's going on? 

"I'll tell you when you get here." He insisted, being as cryptic as he knew how to be.

Muld . . 

"Room service, gotta go."

When she heard the phone click, Dana said to herself, "I hate when he does that," and started packing her bags.

Mulder picked her up from the airport the next morning. He had arranged to take her straight to the Van de Kamp's so she could see William and then they would all go out for breakfast to get acquainted. "Mulder, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"A hint?"

"Okay," he agreed and thought for a moment. "We're going to see a man about something."

She arched a brow and looked at him in disbelief. "What kind of hint is that?"

Mulder grinned, "the kind that will keep my secret until we get where we're going."

Dana released an almost inaudible snort and turned to look out the passenger side window. She watched trees pass by in a blur and a two lane paved road turn to gravel and then dirt. As they pulled up to a farm house that appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, she turned back to her husband. "You haven't bought a house have you?"

"No. There are some people here I want you to meet." He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to open Dana's door. "Trust me, what I have in store for you is well worth the wait."

They approached the door and Mrs. Van de Kamp answered. "Mr. Mulder, come in. We've been expecting you."

"Mrs. Van de Kamp, I'd like you to meet my wife, Dana. Dana, this is Mrs. Van de Kamp."

She extended her hand, "please call me Martha."

"Martha, its nice to meet you." Dana said, mostly just to be polite. Until she knew why they were there, she wasn't really sure how nice it would be to meet the Van de Kamps.

"Likewise. Come in and sit down. Steve will be here in just a few minutes. They went out to feed the livestock."

Mulder placed his hand on the small of Dana's back and led her inside. "Steve is Martha's husband."

It had been planned that Steve Van de Kamp would bring William in through the front door while Dana was helping Martha Van de Kamp in the kitchen. Mulder wanted to keep Dana in suspense as long as safely possible. His concern for safety was more for his own that for his wife's. He began coughing not long after they sat down, Martha's cue to take Dana into the kitchen to gather the coffee so he could motion Steve and William inside.

"Dana, would you mind giving me a hand in the kitchen, with the coffee?"

"No, not at all."

The second the kitchen door had shut behind them, Mulder rushed back out to the front porch. He waved Seven and William inside and hurried back to his seat so he could attempt to act as naturally as possible. William scrambled to get up on the couch next to Mulder and mimicked his father's position – crossing one leg over the other and clasping his hands over his knees.

Dana returned a few moments later, empty handed by design. Her eyes naturally traveled to where Mulder sat and locked on the boy sitting next to him. Though she hadn't seen her son in months, she recognized him immediately. "Oh my God," she breathed, "William?"

William looked at Mulder and grinned as he jumped off the couch and ran into his mothers arms. "MOMMY!"

Tears began streaming down her face as she hugged her son to her. "I'm so sorry, William. I have missed you so much. I love you, my sweet boy, I love you."

Giving them another few seconds to complete their touching reunion, Mulder crossed the room and joined his family. "Was this worth the wait?"

She looked up at her husband through pools of unshed tears and nodded. Standing, William still in her arms, Dana hugged her husband with a free arm and William wrapped his small arms as snugly around her neck as possible. "I love oo, Mommy," he said before kissing her cheek.

In the kitchen, Martha Van de Kamp wiped a rogue tear from her cheek and gathered the tray of coffee to take into the living room.

**Two Days Later**

"William, are you ready to go?" Dana asked as she zipped their final suitcase and put it in the all ready large pile by the door.

"Uh huh."

"Okay. Is there anything you need before we leave? It's a long way to your new home."

"Daddy?" William asked.

Dana smiled, "he's getting the moving van in order."

"Oh," he said as if he had a clear picture of what his mother had just said.

"We have too much stuff to take with us on the plane. The moving van will be bringing the rest of your toys and some furniture a couple of days after we get home."

Mulder came through the door moments after Dana finished explaining their plans for the next few days. "Everything is ready to go as soon as I load these . . .wow, where did all this luggage come from?"

"Uh, well, those two bags are ours and the rest are William's toys and clothes and things."

"Sport, you've got a _lot _of stuff. Be glad you are a lot smaller than all of these suitcases or _you _would be helping me load the car." William giggled in delight as he watched his father pick up three of the largest bags. "Aughhh," Mulder said as he lifted what seemed to be the bags loaded with bricks. "Dana," he managed.

"Yeah?"

He motioned her over with a jerk of his head. She stepped next to him and he leaned to her as best he could, "I hope you weren't planning on more kids."

"Why?"

"I think I just broke a very important tool for that kind of work."

Her eyes grew wide, "Mulder!"

"Don't worry, I'll live. What exactly did you pack in here? Cinder blocks?"

"Not hardly. Clothes are heavy." A thought occurred to her and she gasped. "Mulder, what if we've endangered the lives of all three of us by coming here?"

"Dana, we'll be fine. The Van de Kamps understand the importance of keeping our secret and I've given everyone else, from the airline to the car rental company a fake name." She nodded. "Good. I'll be right back."

**Two Months Later**

**Somewhere in Canada**

Dana slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe. She left her husband sleeping peacefully in bed as she went down the hall to check on their son. Dana cracked the door and leaned against the frame. She watched the rise and fall of William's chest and strained to hear his soft breathing even in the still of the night. In all of her wildest dreams she would have never thought her life would have turned out this way. The beginnings of her career had been worlds away from what she had planned for herself as a girl. Her relationship with Mulder had evolved from partners to friendship to lovers and then to life partners. And now, so long after she had given her son up for the greater good, she had him back. No, not one part of her life went as planned, but she wouldn't change a single thing for anything in the world.

The End


End file.
